


Mystery Man

by Heregoe5nothing



Series: Magic Mark [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternative Perspective, Bondage, Fantasy, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, One Shot, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prologue, Series, Short & Sweet, markhyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-07-08 07:56:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19866133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heregoe5nothing/pseuds/Heregoe5nothing
Summary: Donghyuck almost didn't open the door, he felt so ridiculous. There was no way this was going to work. But he was already there, in the darkened hallway, hovering just inches from turning the knob."Fuck it." He let out a hushed murmur before silently pushing open the door. The sight in front of him made any other sound catch in his throat.---Honestly, Donghyuck just wants Mark to feel better.And as long as he keeps his blindfold on, he will.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: If you haven't read Magic Mark yet, you might want to start with that! It's more fun that way 😘

Donghyuck felt a sigh pass his lips as his fingers finally wrapped around his already hardening dick. They began a well-practiced dance over his skin, caressing all of the right spots to bring him closer and closer to forgetting the world around him. He reached his other hand up to his mouth to stifle the high-pitched moan that threatened to leave his lips as he trailed his fingers over the slit at the top, gripping himself slightly firmer as he brought his fist back down to the base. He sighed again. It felt so good to release some of the tension that had been building up all day. 

He tried to lie to himself, pretend that he hadn’t needed this all afternoon, but he couldn’t. Ever since this morning’s practice, he had felt hot and bothered, and had retreated quickly to his room after they finished dinner. He began pumping faster, hand ghosting over his full hardness now, biting down lightly on his other hand. He reached up and pulled lightly at his soft hair, then tugged firmer as he felt himself building up. He hummed to himself as the sensation began to grow in his groin and fill his chest, reaching up to his constantly buzzing brain as it began to cloud over with need. The hums turned to breathy whimpers as he got closer and closer, short inhales matching the rhythm of his hand. He pulled even harder on his hair, twisting his hand in the soft locks until they looked just as bedridden as though he had not been alone. His desire became stronger, and he felt his back arch off the bed as he was about to reach his climax. He was right on the edge, about to spill over. The waves of want wracked through his slender frame, pushing him ever closer to the top. A second from climax, Donghyuck felt his mouth fall open. 

“Ahh, Mark, right there.” He tumbled over, the now roaring waves crashing over him as his body stilled in ecstacy, delicious warmth curling his toes as he released his hold on his hair and felt himself collapsing back into the mattress. 

_ Shit.  _

He had said it again. He couldn’t deny it anymore, at least not from himself. After years of successful avoidance, he had to come to terms with it. 

He liked Mark. He liked Mark  _ a lot. _ He had liked Mark ever since they were younger, and he didn’t know how to place his feelings. But he knew he wanted Mark to be his best friend, and that he didn’t want anyone to steal him. He liked Mark since they debuted, and he watched the idol perform in every subunit with incredible confidence and charisma. He liked Mark when he watched him rap, his maturity on full display as he performed lyrics he wrote himself while keeping up with expert choreography. And he liked Mark when his best friend confided in him that he was terrified, and that he felt like he didn’t belong in the group at all, crying into his shoulder as Donghyuck held him together in his arms.

That’s why seeing Mark so worn out every day, even in the mornings, walking around as though he carried the weight of the world on his shoulders, killed Donghyuck. All he wanted to do was help him relieve some of that stress, help him understand that he was deserving of everything he had earned so far, and that his hard work was not only noticed by everyone, but paying off tenfold. He just wanted Mark to understand that he was  _ good. _

That’s what led Donghyuck to this. Digging around in his closet until he found thick but smooth purple ribbons from an old costume buried in a pile somewhere, sneaking into the group’s common area at weird times of the day to use the printer so that no one will ask him what he’s up to, and searching for possibly the most alarming things he could have looked up on Google.  _ Thank God for incognito mode _ , he thought to himself as he scrolled through page after page of oddly specific blogs and websites. There was even a WikiHow article. 

That’s what led Donghyuck to sneaking into Mark’s room one day when he knew he was still downstairs at dinner and leaving an  _ extremely _ cryptic note alongside the ribbons he had gathered, then hoping for the best. Or worst. He wasn’t sure how to categorize what he was attempting to do.

And that’s what led Donghyuck to standing in front of Mark’s room, at midnight, wondering how he could play all of this off as a prank when he walked in to see his best friend staring incredulously as a stack of purple ribbons and a kidnapper-style-note.

Donghyuck almost didn't open the door, he felt so ridiculous. There was no way this was going to work. But he was already there, in the darkened hallway, hovering just inches from turning the knob. 

"Fuck it." He let out a hushed murmur before silently pushing open the door. The sight in front of him made any other sound catch in his throat. 

_ Gorgeous.  _

There, sprawled out on the mattress, was Mark. Tied up obediently just like he asked, arms pinned together and raised above his head, ankles bound and spread, and the widest ribbon wrapped around his eyes.  _ My Mark.  _ Donghyuck squashed the subconscious thought automatically, focusing in again on the body of the man before him. He was completely naked, save for the ribbons, and Donghyuck could see the flush of nervousness that colored his neck and travelled all the way down to his…  _ oh.  _ Donghyuck started to blush as he looked at Mark’s dick. It was… pretty, he decided. He never thought he would call anyone’s penis pretty. As he continued to look, he noticed that it didn’t seem completely soft, slightly firm against Mark’s toned stomach.  _ He likes this,  _ Donghyuck’s brain supplied without thinking. He remembered why he was there. To help Mark feel good. To help him release some tension, get some rest, and feel as beautiful and worthy as he truly was.  _ It’s not about me _ , Donghyuck reminded himself.  _ It will never be about me. _ He placed a tentative hand on Mark’s ankle, smiling to himself at the surprised yelp that came out of his mouth. 

“Hello?” The anxiety was obvious in Mark’s voice when he raised the question. Donghyuck wanted to reach out, grab his hand, tell him that it was okay, it was just him, he just wanted to make his best friend feel better. But he decided against it. Mark didn’t think of him that way. And besides, this was just about him. Instead, he pressed a light kiss just above the ribbon on the ankle he was holding, then trailed his hand up Mark’s leg as he stepped closer to his face. Mark exhaled, long and stilted, as he felt the warm fingers trail up his sensitive skin. Donghyuck pressed another kiss to his shoulder, then began kissing down his collarbone, watching Mark’s face for a reaction. Instead, he heard a soft moan escape his lips. Almost automatically Donghyuck watched Mark’s hands come down to his face, covering his mouth. “Sorry,” he heard the other man mutter, unsure. “I don’t know if you want me to be quiet,” he then raised his hands to his eyes instinctively, starting to push the blindfold up. Donghyuck reacted quickly, smacking Mark’s hands away from his eyes. Mark pouted in response, and Donghyuck had to stop himself from laughing out loud. He had never seen such an expression on the older man’s face, a look of pure frustration at not getting what he wanted. Donghyuck decided to play into it. He raised Mark’s bound wrists above his head again, using the excess ribbon to loop them around the head board. Mark exhaled again, realizing what was going on. “Oops,” he muttered again, pout still on his lips. Donghyuck smiled to himself. He leaned closer to Mark’s head placing his lips right next to his ear.

“Shhh,” He hushed the other, then bit his earlobe teasingly.  _ I’ve always wanted to do that, _ he thought absentmindedly, then was brought back in by another hitch in Mark’s breathing. Donghyuck watched him nod in understanding and rewarded him with a kiss on the soft spot right behind his ear. He leaned back from where he had been hovering on Mark’s chest and sat up. 

_ Oh.  _ He was straddling Mark. In this position, the only thing that stood between the two of them were Donghyuck’s thin grey sweatpants. He couldn’t believe it. He was straddling Mark.  _ Mark. _ The thought sent a shiver down his spine. A shiver that, apparently, Mark felt as well. Donghyuck was caught off guard by the shallow thrust Mark attempted in reaction to Donghyuck’s slight movement. But he still felt it. He felt  _ it.  _ Donghyuck couldn’t help himself, the novelty of being with Mark flooding his senses. He grinded his hips back down on Mark’s quickly hardening dick, feeling himself get harder in time. He leaned forward again, shifting so they were chest to chest, the light T-shirt he had on providing little barrier between their skin. He kissed Mark’s collarbone again as he rutted against him, relishing in the soft sounds and low groans he could get out of the man. He stopped himself from making any noise, instead focusing on the less and less deliberate movements he was making with his hips. They settled into a sort of rhythm, grinding into each other as the fabric of Donghyuck’s sweatpants gave them both just enough friction to fuel the energy between them. He could feel Mark’s breath getting less and less even as they moved, and lifted his head to see Mark’s arms straining against the ties that bound them in place. Donghyuck glanced back down to see a deep purple bruise already forming on the pale skin of Mark’s chest, and the possessive part of his heart soared. His animal brain wanted to cover him in marks, show everyone that  _ he _ was the reason for Mark’s happiness. But that could wait, the thought pushed aside as they both grew closer and closer to their climax. Donghyuck could  _ almost _ feel Mark’s dick on his own, and decided as they were almost at the edge that he wanted more. So he shoved the hem of his sweatpants down roughly, then swifty grasped both of them at the same time. The sound that escaped Mark’s throat was what pushed them over, the feeling of skin-to-skin contact combined with the low growl that ripped out of his partner overwhelming Donghyuck’s senses. He collapsed, panting, on top of the other man, looking up to see an equally as elated smile crossing Mark's face beneath his blindfold.

This was going to be fun. 


	2. Chapter 2

It worked. He can't believe that it worked. 

It had been weeks now, and still Mark was trusting himself completely to Donghyuck's every whim each time they spent the night together, which was quickly becoming more and more times each week. Donghyuck couldn’t help himself. He couldn’t believe how lucky he was, having the opportunity to openly gawk at his crush as he teased and pleasured him. The way his lean muscles seemed to relax into his touch, the way he struggled to hold back his moans, the overall way he reacted to _Donghyuck_ overwhelmed the younger, and he drank in the sight every time they were together. He loved to play with the older, bringing him close to edge just to release the pressure he placed there until the other whined beneath him. He loved the first time they actually did _it,_ Mark actually begging for him to be inside him before they both collapsed into the feeling of being completely connected. He loved the small moments after, when he could trace his fingers down the side of his sharp jaw or across the ribbon covering his eyelids and watch the soft, contented smile cross Mark’s face as his breathing evened out into a peaceful sleep. Donghyuck always took great care in cleaning him up, releasing the tight binds on his ankles and wrists and lightly massaging the lines there until they faded away. He grabbed the coziest clothes he could find in Mark’s closet (or the pile that was somehow always at the back of it) and dressed him, careful not to shift him too much as to wake. Then he pulled the sheets up to his neck, scratched his fingers delicately across the older’s scalp one more time, and gently lifted the blindfold from his eyes. That was his favorite moment. The millisecond where Donghyuck sat inches away from Mark’s face, long eyelashes now on display, as his slept soundly in bed. He could almost imagine he was there with him, invited to stay the night and cuddle until they had to get up for their shared schedules the next morning. 

_That’s not what this is._ Donghyuck scolded himself. Mark didn’t like his best friend like that. He didn’t know it was him. He didn’t know who it was at all. _I should really talk to him about stranger danger_ , the younger thought idly as he snuck back into his room down the hall.

\--

Donghyuck had never considered himself to be the jealous type. Especially not of his hyungs, and especially not toward someone who didn’t know who he was hooking up with. But every time one of the other members commented on how happy, confident, and relaxed Mark looked, Donghyuck wanted to scream. _It was me! I’m the reason Mark is finally seeing himself the way everyone else did._

He scolded himself every time, reminding him that Mark’s happiness was the goal, the entire point of this weird exercise he had started. Seeing him unwind and actually get some _sleep_ for once was the point, not Donghyuck’s pride. Still, that didn’t stop him from adding a little something extra to his usual note this morning when he snuck it into Mark’s room, making sure the older had already gone down to breakfast. And it didn’t stop him from getting impatient halfway through dance practice, stealing Mark’s water bottle and telling him when he tried to grab it back that it was, “His now, get your own,” so that his best friend would be forced to run back to his room and grab another one. And it didn’t stop the feeling of nervous excitement he felt when he watched Mark sneak back into the practice room, walking gingerly as though he didn’t want to move his legs too much. _Shit_ . He had actually done it. Watching tiny, sheepish grin cross the older’s face as he crossed back to his position in the room, Donghyuck was sure. Mark was wearing the purple butt plug he had left out for him, alongside a note that told him to be a _good boy_ if he wanted to enjoy tonight.

Donghyuck spent the rest of practice trying (and failing) not to look at the other boy, instead focusing on his movements in the mirror. But every time he attempted to focus, he would be drawn in by Mark’s reflection, the look of concentration getting more and more strained every time he glanced over. His best friend’s brows were furrowed together, sweat forming on his hairline and tracing down his jaw. Donghyuck had to hold himself back from dashing over right now to lick it away. The logical part of his brain could see how frustrated Mark was becoming, and wanted to help. But overwhelming was the animalistic part of him that knew that only _they_ knew what was driving Mark wild. He was blown away by how composed the older’s dancing stayed, despite the constant pressure against his most sensitive spots. He watched in awe as he nailed every movement, the only sign of his distress in his tightened facial expression. _So diligent,_ Donghyuck let the praises for the other sign out in his mind. _Elegant, determined, strong._ He could feel his crush only growing stronger, his desire to tell the other how he felt only held at bay by the fact that he had no idea how he could approach that conversation. “Hey, Mark, remember that stranger you’re sleeping with? Surprise!” wouldn’t exactly work. 

He collapsed to the ground after their last run through of _Cherry Bomb,_ guzzling more of Mark’s water as he watched the other members crowd around his friend. 

“Mark, are you okay?” He heard Jungwoo ask the other, Mark brushing off the comment, before pointing back at Donghyuck. He froze in place at the gesture. 

“I'm just thirsty because _someone_ stole my water bottle this morning,” Mark stated with an air of slight disdain as he pointed at his best friend, who was still drinking from his water bottle. Donghyuck couldn’t help the grin from crossing his face. _Is that how he wanted to play it?_ If Mark was going to keep talking down to him in person then let Donghyuck have his way with him at night, then the younger was going to teach him a lesson. _I did tell him to be a good boy,_ his animal brain whispered as he pulled up the discreet app on his phone. He hadn’t had the chance to test the app’s functionality yet, but figured now was as good of a time as any. Donghyuck brought up the page he wanted, waited for the head choreographer to give instructions, watched Mark get into place for the final run through of the song, and dragged his finger up to the highest setting. Tossing his phone aside, he dashed into position just as the first beats rang out in the room.

He saw Mark tense up. Even as he worked his way through the movements, Donghyuck could see the older become more and more undone, muscles tensing more than usual and tiny jolts running down his spine as his dancing moved the plug closer and closer to the bundle of nerves that would lead to his undoing. Donghyuck’s heart was soaring, fighting to keep his own erection at bay as he watched the idol fight to keep a straight face. He almost succeeded, eyes trained on the mirror in front of him as he poured all of his attention into the dance. Donghyuck watched in awe, drinking in the raw hunger he saw in Mark’s eyes that he never got the chance to see when they were covered up at night. He wanted to see those eyes look at him like that, the dark determination pouring out of them before getting lost on the way to the mirror. Mark deserved to know who he could look at like that, and Donghyuck wanted to be that person.

It changed in a flash. The final notes of the song rang out as Mark darted to the front, pushing through his final moves. Donghyuck watched the look in his eyes contort from lust to fear, and suddenly he was collapsing on himself, falling to the floor in a small heap. Donghyuck had to stop himself from shrieking, too far back to be the first one to reach the young rapper. Instead, he dashed back over to his phone, shutting down the app before any more damage could be done. 

_You idiot,_ he chided himself. _You absolute and total freaking selfish idiot._

He shoved his own thoughts to the back of his mind as he saw Mark dart out of the room. Despite all of his own feelings, Mark was his best friend. He ran out of the room to find him, only just catching sight of Taeyong grabbing Johnny’s shoulder, murmuring, “If Donghyuck’s going then he’s fine,” before he reached the hallway. 

\--

He found him in the same place he always found Mark when he felt like this, hopeless and scared. Donghyuck quietly pushed the door open to the small two-stall bathroom at the end of the hall, calling out to his friend.

“Minhyung” He didn’t get a response. _Selfish idiot._ He pushed the thoughts away to focus on the matter at hand. Mark was more important. He could hear his rapid breathing from the stall closest to the window. “Do you wanna talk about it?” He heard Mark sigh before stumbling across his words. 

"I was trying really hard to- prove something- in the last rehearsal, and I, I just, I feel like I let someone down." Donghyuck’s heart broke. Here he was, claiming he wanted to make Mark feel better, and all he had done was make him feel _more_ insecure. Donghyuck had known about the thoughts that plague Mark at the best of times and scare those around him at his worst. Donghyuck had known that the other boy craved to impress those around him and just wanted to do things right, and yet he still put him in this horrible position. He pulled himself together, remembering why he was there. Donghyuck had calmed down his best friend in countless situations like this, and loved that he had the ability to help the other so effectively. As much as he didn’t want to admit it, he liked how useful helping Mark made him feel. He could be seen as immature, childish, and arrogant by the other members, but knew that in Mark’s eyes, he could be trusted as a friend and peer. Donghyuck took a deep breath before he spoke. 

"Mark, you did great in there." He explained with careful word choice that although it seemed like something was shaking his friend to his core, he had pulled off an excellent rehearsal. He explained that he didn’t cause a scene, that he didn’t distract from the rehearsal, the others were just worried about him. He reminded the older that he got to choose what he let happen in his life, ending with, “You're in control, Minhyung. You've got this.” Donghyuck could hear the exhale as he best friend released some of the tension he had let build up inside of himself, and waited until the other responded confidently that he would be okay before he slipped back out of the bathroom. Donghyuck sighed again with a heavy heart. He had gone to far, and hurt his best friend in the process. He couldn’t do that again, refused to hurt him again. 

He would make it up to him tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE PEOPLE HAVE SPOKEN AND THEY ASKED FOR A MULTI PERSPECTIVE VIBRATOR SCENE 
> 
> I'm so whipped for comments omg I only wrote this because like 3 of you asked for it
> 
> I think there will only be one more chapter but I mean I've said that before so lemme know what you think (plus y'all have much better ideas than I do!!)


	3. Notes

HELLO I'm so sorry I know I promised another chapter here but it fit so much better that I actually just added it to [Magic Mark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19030057/chapters/45196426) instead! If you love our boys as much as I do, I _finally_ finished the fic in the chapter I just added to that part of the series. 😊

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love all of your feedback! Please let me know what you thought of this series and what you would like to see more of in the future!!

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by comments calling for a Haechan perspective on this whole "Mystery Man" situation!
> 
> I know it's short, but I had to give him a chance to shine ☀️
> 
> Let me know what you think!


End file.
